1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting device, a projector, a light-source-device supporting instrument, and a light source cartridge.
2. Related Art
There has been known a projector that modulates, according to image information, light emitted from a light source and projects the modulated light on a projection surface such as a screen. There has been proposed a device including a plurality of light sources in order to project a brighter image and configured to cool the light sources (see for example, JP-A-2013-218101 (Patent Literature 1)).
The device (a lamp unit) described in Patent Literature 1 includes a lamp fan base, a pair of lamp cases, and a fan base that form a housing structure.
In the pair of lamp cases, four lamp holders, in which lamps are housed, are respectively disposed. That is, two lamp holders are disposed in each of the pair of lamp cases. The pair of lamp cases is housed in the lamp fan base and configured to be capable of sliding independently from each other. Lamp-side ducts are respectively provided in the lamp holders.
The fan base is disposed on the outer side of the lamp fan base. Four blower fans and four fan-side ducts corresponding to the blower fans are placed on the fan base. The four blower fans are disposed to respectively correspond to the four lamp holders. The four fan-side ducts are configured to be capable of communicating with the lamp-side ducts of the respective four lamp holders. The fan base is coupled to the lamp fan base in an axial supporting section and configured to be capable of turning about the axial supporting section.
In the lamp unit, the lamp side ducts and the fan-side ducts are fit with each other in a position (an air blowing position) where the fan base is closest to the lamp case. The fan base is turned from the air blowing position. The lamp-side ducts and the fan-side ducts are unfitted in a position (a retracted position) where the fan base separates from the lamp case. That is, for example, in the lamp unit, when the lamp holder is replaced, the lamp case is slid after the fan base is retracted.
However, in the technique described in Patent Literature 1, a mechanism or an operation section for turning the fan base and a space for the turning need to be provided in a projector or the like on which the lamp unit is mounted. That is, in the technique described in Patent Literature 1, the structure around the fan base in the projector is limited and the projector is increased in size.